


Backstory

by NephandEli



Series: NephAndEli's DND campaign [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Celtic, Celtic Deities, Deities, Homebrew, Homebrew Content, Roleplay, dnd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephandEli/pseuds/NephandEli
Summary: A city from nearby is under the control of a malicious leader. They invade Ospya with the intent of claiming it for themself. Niernen’s father is a soldier who, naturally, fought for the town, leaving him in a critical position.
Series: NephAndEli's DND campaign [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747681





	Backstory

She woke up to shouting. The blonde half-elf, Niernen, opened her eyes and immediately looked for her father. His bed was empty, and his blankets looked as if they had been thrown back in a hurry.

Niernen looked out the window, and saw fighting. There was bloodshed, and lots of it. She saw Orcs and Humans, Goblins and Halflings… any race that she knew of was there. Fighting.

Instinctively, she runs to one of her father's weapon storages that he doesn’t know she knows about, grabbing a couple daggers and a shield. She runs outside, brandishing the small weapon to nobody. The front of her house was decorated by some bushes and flowers, with a pathway leading to town. Behind it was an alleyway. While there was some life there, it was very minimal and was probably used by thieves as a hiding place.

Niernen bolts around, the gravel kicking out under her shoes. She sees the body of a female dwarf being pulled away, lifeless, by a human. Niernen quickly darts into the bush. Nobody seems to take notice, as they’re all in combat.

She looks for her father, Eoin, and immediately spots him; bloody, beaten, and almost unconscious. His short brown hair was messy and chunks of it were missing. He had a black eye, and a good number of cuts and slashes spread over his body.

Niernen throws a dagger at the lady in combat, missing, but still getting her attention. The attacker whips her head around to see where the knife embeds itself, giving Eoin time to escape. Using his last breath before he faints, he swings his greataxe through the lady’s chest, slicing her torso off of her hips.

The half-elf runs to her father's limp body, grateful to feel his breath, though short, and pulls him inside of the house with ease. When in the house, her pet cat, Salem, jumps onto Eoin, licking his face to very poorly clean his wounds. There was a thin trail of blood leading through the door, and a small pool of it now forming around her. Her father was bleeding out.

Niernen’s thoughts quickly turn desperate. Her father was the only thing she had. That and the deities that her town worshipped. Having lived in a religious town, it wasn’t hard to find temples for various deities. The Celtic Pantheon had always interested her. So much so that next to her bed, there was a shrine. She rushes up the stairs, and kneels down in front of it. “Please. Somebody, help my father. I’ll give anything...” she sobbed to nobody.

Her vision begins to blur, getting darker around the edges. It eventually becomes pitch black. She hears heavy footfall, and looks up. A grey figure was walking towards her. Niernen trembled in both awe and fear. A quiet, gravelly male voice begins to speak in her mind.

“ _ Anything..? _ ” It says with intrigue. Niernen nods.


End file.
